Tara, Patahimikin Natin Sila
by Xanie
Summary: When Tenten stops coming to training, Neji gets curious, and heck, even worried. What's the reason? And what has Tenten's dead parents AND fangirls have to do with this? Pure NejiTen. Objective Omniscient. 3rd person PoV. R&R, pleaze!


**Hey people! I'm back with another fic! R & R! Enjoy! YOSH!**

_**Disclaimer**_**: Yeah, yeah. I don't own Naruto. If I do, I wouldn't make Sasuke so. . . stupid. And I will make Orochimaru less. . . Michael JAckson-like. 'Nuff said.**

Late sya. Ulit. Sa wakas, tumayo na rin si Neji, sabay lakad para hanapin si Tenten. Kaya lang, hindi naman nya nahanap si Tenten kundi si Lee. _"Kuso. . . Ala ako sa mood. . ." _isip ni Neji. E kailan pa ba sya nasa mood, ha? Ha? Ano? Never naman di ba? Kitams?

"Oi, Lee, nakita mo ba si Tenten?" tanong ng poging may puting mata. "Late na naman ang gaga."

"Good morning, my dear rival! Andun si Tenten, nagpapractice. . ." sabay turo ng mini-me na nakagreen. "Mukhang galit, atatakot tuloy si ako. . . Malamang pwede mong alisin yung galit nya gamit ang iyong nagbabagang kabataan!" (Burning youth, get it?)

"Hn." Ang typical na sagot. Ano pa bang ine-expect natin?

Tumuloy sya sa paglalakad, at sa wakas, nahanap di nya ang Weapons Mistress ng bayan. Nag-eensayo sya ng aim, as usual. Pero may kakaiba- may mali - sa kanya. Nagulantang (Opo, nagulantang) si Neji sa nakita: luha. _"Luha? Kay Tenten? Si Tenten, umiiyak? Katapusan na bang mundo?"_

Bigla-bigla, tumigil si Tenten. "Lee, parang awa mo na, tantanan mo na 'ko. Sinabi ko na sa'yo, never na 'kong magte-train kasama ni Neji, kahit kailan. Alam mo na yung rason. Kaya lubayan mo na muna 'ko ngayon."

"Si Lee, alam. Ako hindi. May balak ka bang sabihin sa'kin? Mind telling me?"

She gasped, then turned around.

"Neji! Anong ginagawa mo dito? Ga'no ka na katagal nakatunganga d'yan? Anong gusto mo, sapok?" sabay-sabay na tanong n'ya. Nagpanic na ang loka. Ito namang isa, dere-dertso din ang sagot.

"Hinahanap kita, andito ako long enough para makita kitang umiiyak, at gusto sana kitang kaldkarin eh. . ." O di'ba, in order pa? Galeng. Genius talaga.

"Kaldkarin? Neknek mo!" Sigaw ng feisty na kunoichi.

"E may feeling ako na hindi ka sasama sa'kin unless I do so eh. . ." sagot ni prodigy.

"Feeling? E kala ko ba bato ka? Kundi naman, e di yelo?" sumbat ni ganda.

"Aray. . . Sakit mo namang magsalita. . ." pagkukunwari ni pogi. (A/N: Hai, hai, I know it's OoC. . .)

"E di alam mo na pakiramdam ng pinagdidiskitahan ng mga fan girls mo. . ."

"Ha?"

"Ah, eh, wala, wala! Di bale na! Lumayas ka na lang. Baka matamaan ka pa ng ligaw na kunai eh. . ."

"Ayoko nga. . . Si Lee at Gai-sensei lang ang nandun. Mababaliw ako pag nag-drama na naman ang mga yun."

"Oo nga pala 'noh? E di dun ka sa bahay nyo magtraining. Dun, magpaturo ka ng bagong technique kay Hiashi-sama, total, bati naman na kayo eh. Kahit saan, ala akong paki, basta wag dito."

"Eh bakit ba ayaw mo ko dito? Alangan namang nahihiya ka pa. . . Ilang taon na rin tayong magkakasama. . . "

"Bakita ako mahihiya, ulol? Tsaka, meron ka ba, bakit ang senti mo? Ikaw ba talaga yan, Neji?"

"Hoy, orig ako. Alang makakakopya. Copyrighted yata ako."

"Heh!" sabay labas ng dila, tapos pout.

"Tsaka, anong meron? Ano ko, babae? Di purkit mahaba buhok ko, babae ako."

"Oo na, oo na. . ."

"Tsaka anong 'ulol'? Ano ko, si Kiba?" (No offense to Kiba fans, kaya lang Neji has a tendency to criticize people, remember?)

"Alangan namang si Akamaru?" panunukso ni Weapons Mistress.

"Hn." Eto na naman tayo, balik sa monosyllabic words. Haaaay, buhay. . .

"O sige. . . Ja ne, Neji!" sabay tulak.

"Hoi! Anong 'ja ne'? Sinong nagsabing aalis na 'ko?

"Eeeeeehh!!!! Layas na! Shoo, shoo! Tsupi na dyan!"

"Ayoko nga!"

"Bakit naman, aber?"

"Sabihin mo muna kung bakit ayaw mong magtrain kasama ko."

"Bakit ko naman sa sabihin?"

"Sige ka, di na ko lalayas dito."

"Hai, hai. . . Bahala ka dyan."

"Sige, guguluhin lang naman kita eh."

"Nei! Neji, tawag ka ni Gai-sensei, sigena, punta na don!"

"Wala akong naririnig. Di nya ko ginagawa, noh. Malamang kasi nyan nandun na naman sila ni Lee, tumatakbo na naman."

"Haaay, nako. Sige na nga." Pumunta si Neji sa malapit na puno at dun pinanood si Tenten. Maya-maya, nainip na rin si Hyuuga, naisipang mang-asar at manggulo. Nang may ibinatong kunai si Tenten, sinalo nya ito. Nung shuriken naman, binato nya yun lahat nun kunai na sinalo nya, para di tumama sa target. Manabutahe ba naman.

"Neeeeeeeejiiiiiiii!!!!!!!! Ano ba?! Masyado kang pasaway ngayon ha! Umuwi ka na nga!"

"Sinabi nang ayoko eh!"

"Eh di magpahabol ka na lang muna sa mga fan girls mo! Magandang exercise yun!"

"Hindi yun exercise, pagpapakamatay yun! Bakit naman gusto mo kong mag-suicide?"

"E ang kulit mo eh! Grabe!"

"Nagsalita ang hindi makulit."

"Tse!"

"Sabihin mo na kasi. . . Sige na, tatantanan na kita pag sinabi mo."

"Hai, hai."

"So? Magslita ka na."

"Hai, hai. . ."

"Yan lang ba sa sabihin mo? Kala ko ba magsisimula ka na?"

"HAI!!!"

"High blood naman. . ."

"Heh! Ikaw kaya kulitin ko?! Langya naman oh! Magsisimula na nga eh! Sabat nang sabat, pano ko sa sabihin yung dahilan?! Nagbago na yung isip ko! Di bale na! 'Yoko na noh!" Tumayo si kunoichi, sinundan ni prodigy. Bago pa makalayo si Tenten, hinabol na sya ni Neji, at hinawakan ang kanyang wrist, sabay hila para harapin si boy wonder.

"Oo na. . . Sorry na, 'to naman. . ."

"Gago ka talaga. . ."

"Alam ko. . . Heh. . . Ngayon, pwede ka na ba magsalita?"

"Hai. . . Ano nga ulit yung tanong mo?" Sweatdrop mula kay prodigy.

"Sabi ko, bakit alarming attaining kasama ko?"

"Fangirls mo. . ."

"Ano naman tungkol sa kanila?" Nang hindi umimik si Tenten, nanghula na lang itong si Neji. "Sila dahilan?"

"Oo. . ."

"Pano naman nangyari yun? Paki naman nila kung sino sparring partner ko? O nagseslos ka sa kanila?"

"Gago! Sila may problema sa'kin nung una noh! Tapos dinamay na nila ko sa gulo ng buhay nila kahahabol sa'yo. Pinalalayo nila ko sa'yo. Ayaw nila 'kong nakikipag-spar sa'yo. Masusugatan daw kita. Psh."

"No offense, pero kahit kailan di ka pa nananalo sa mga matches natin, palagay ba nila mapapatay mo 'ko? Parang minamaliit nila ko ah."

"Sa totoo lang, yun din and sabi ko. Pero turns out, nagseselos pala sila." 

"Sa'yo? Dapat lang." Cue Hyuuga Neji smirk".

"Eh?" Ngek. Di pala sya narinig.

"Wala. Tuloy lang." iling ni Neji, sabay sweatdrop ulit.

"So yun nga, lubayan daw kita . . ."

"At ginawa mo naman? Hindi ka dapat nagpapadala sa mga ganun. Hindi nga man lang sila nag-threat, bakit mo sila susundin?"

"Yun na nga. Nag-threat sila. Hindi ako tanga, Neji. Hindi ako sumusunod ng ganun kadali, kahit na ba may threat, unless matindi talaga yung banta."

"Anong banta nila?"

"Susunugin daw nila yung buhay ko."

"Nani? Sige, dun ka sa'min tumira."

"Hindi yun yung tumama, Neji. Pwede akong makitira kahit kanino. Kina Sakura, Ino. . ."

"Sa'min. . ."

"At kung wala na talaga 'kong mapuntahan, sa inyo. Kaya lang, may isa pa silang banta. Yun yung tumama."

"At ano naman yun?"

"Ide-defile daw nila yung libingan ng mga magulang ko. . ."

"Lowlifes, those fan girls. . ." Patay. Nag-English na si Neji. Lagot. Be afraid fangirls. Be very, very, very afraid.

"Oi, Neji, ayos ka lang?"

"Ano sa palagay mo?"

"Ehe. . . Ehehehe. . . Hinde?

"Hn."

"Neji, ayos lang, alis ka na lang. . . Pag di na nila nakitang nagte-training tayo at tinantanan na nila ko, training uli tayo. . .Kaya lang, wagmuna ngayon, ne?"

"Ayaw."

"Bakit ba? Ang dami-daming shinobi dito sa buong Konoha na makikipag-train sa'yo!"

"Ikaw gusto ko."

"Nani? Doushite? Maghanap ka muna ng makakatalo sa'yo. . ."

"Ikaw gusto ko." Ngek. Kulit.

"Sirang plaka ka na ba ngayon?"

"Hn."

"Oi, Neji, 'wag kang papatay, ha?"

"Di pwede. Kung di Ikaw sparring partner ko, makakapatay ako."

"Bakit ka ba cascading attached sa'kin?"

"Mahal kita eh." Hala! Nag-confess nga, blunt naman.

"Nani? Daijoubu desuka?"

"Hai. Ala akong sakit. Basta gusto ko, Ikaw sparring partner ko."

"Bakit ba talaga?"

"Mahal nga kita eh!"

"Oh." Hingang malalim. Sabay -uh-oh- iyak.

"Oi, oi, walang iyakan! Pagalitan ako ni Gai-sensei nyan. Ayokong makinig salecture nya noh. At sigurado akong ayaw mo rin makinig sa lecture nya."

"Neji. . ."

"Hn?" Oi. Pwee palang gawin yung 'hn' ni Neji na tanong. Kamngha-mangha!

"May hindi ako sinabi sa'yo. . ."

"Nani?"

"Ayaw nila 'kong kasama mo. . ."

"Alam ko na yun."

"Dahil may feeling sila na ganyan nga ang nararamdaman mo."

"Hn."

"At may feeling sila na ganun din ang nararamdaman ko." Say what? Wow, big revelation.

"Nani? Talaga bang nababliw na sila? Bakit naman nila iisipin na . . . Ganun. . . Nga ang nararamdaman mo?" Ngek. Kala ko ba genius sya? Sa bagay, angmga guys na tulad nila ni Sasuke ay medyo mahina sa subject ng lurve, ga'no man ka-genius sa mga jutsu at pagpapalano ng misyon.

"Yun nga lang,tama pala sila."

"Say what?"

"Tama sila. Mahal mo nga pala 'ko talaga, gaya ng sabi nila. Kala ko Mababaliw na sila nung sinabinilayun eh." Psh. Lahat tayo, alam na baliw na sila. That means baliw rin ako. (Opo, isa akong fangirl. Banzai!)

"Hn." See, agree si Neji!

"At tama rin sila sa pag-iisip nila na mahal kita."

"Nani?" Ano ba yan, puro 'nani', 'say what', 'hn' at 'ano' itong si Neji. What hapend tu his tang end his irs? Nabingi na yata ah.

"Hai, Neji-kun, tama sila. . . Mahal nga kita."

"Sigurado ka?"

"Mm-hmm. . .' tangong dalaga, habang tuloy pa rin ang pagdaloy ngluha nito mula sa kanyang namamagang mga mata.

Patuloy ang pag-iyak nito, hanggang may Narmada siyang something warm sa kanyang chin. Nang makita nya na kamaypala iyon ni Neji, natigilan ito. Itinaas ni Neji ang kanyang kamay na may hawak sa chinni Tenten, para harapin siya nito. Nagulat si Tenten nang makita nyang nakangiti si Neji. Yung sincere ba, yung ngiti na hindi nang-aasar. Yung ngiti na makakatalo sa Hyuuga Smirk".

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Tenten nang bigla nya na lang matamaan ang mga labi ni Neji against her own. Nung una, nag-resist ito. Pero hindi bumitaw si Neji. Sa wakas, bumigay na rin ang dalaga, at nagsimula itong magrespond.

Thay broke away, si Tenten nasa bisig pa rin ni Neji. Pareho silang medyo hingal, pero pareho ring nakangiti. Namamaga nang kaunti ang mga labi ng isn't-isa, lalo na yung kay Tenten. Mas matagal yata syang Himalayan ni Neji noh! And boy, could that guy kiss too! WOOT Neji! Ahem. Balik sa kwento.

"So, ibig sabihin ba nito, syota na kita?" tanong ni Neji, na may tono ng pang-aasar.

"Why not?" sagot ni Tenten, sabay kindat. "Kaya lang, anong gagawin ko sa fangirls mo?"

"We'll see. Tara, lakad tayo."

oOoOoOo

"NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEJIIIIIII-KUUUUUUUUUUN!!!!!!!!!" Sige, isang hula kung sino yun.

"Patay. Fangirls." sabi ni Neji, sabay kunot ng noo (Korek ka dyan, Neji! At dahil dyan, you win a prize! A brand new. . . Girlfriend? Hehe. . . XD). Naglalakad-lakad sila ni Tenten sa Konoha, pagkatapos nilang sabihin kay Lee na sila na ("Ayos, Neji! Galing mo talaga, p're! Ganyan talaga ang kapangyarihan ng nagbababagang kabataan!" The hell?). Nakapulupot ang braso ni Neji sa bewang ni Tenten.

"Anong balak mong gawin?" tanong ni Tenten, sabay kunot din ng noo. Hindi sya takot, kundi galit. Mahal nya si Neji, at handa nya itong ipaglaban.

"Dito ka sa likod ko."

"Nani? Ayaw, Neji! Iisipin nilang mahina ako, nagtatago sa liked mo. Hindi ako duwag, at alam mo yun!"

"Alam ko, Tenten. Pero may plano ako."

"Hai, sige na nga. Bahala ka."

oOo

"Neji-kun! Narinig namin na kayo na ni Tenten ah! Congrats. . . Not! Sa'min ka Neji-kun, and you know it!

"Hn. Sorry, pero kahit kailan di ko kayo paganising."

"Akala mo lang yan, Neji! Hey, bee-yatch! 'Wag ka nang magtago dyan sa liked ni Neji-kun! Duwag, labas dyan!" galit na sigaw ng president ng 'I Wanna Marry Neji-chan Association'.

"Sabi ko na sa'yo, Neji, eh." umiling si Tenten habang humahakbang palayo sa liked ni Neji. Tumayo sya sa tabi ni Neji instead.

"-gasp- Hoi, babaeng askal!" sigaw ulit ni president.Nagkunot ng noo si Neji. Uh-oh.

"Neji, calm down." sabi ni Tenten. Lumingon ito sa babaeng naghahamon. "You talkin' to me, hag?"

"Lumayo ka kay Neji-kun, kung ayaw mong masaktan."

"Psh. Kayo, kung gusto nyo. Kare-refill ko lang naman ng mga scroll ko eh. Kailangan ko rin naman ng mga mapapagpractice-an. Tara? Nga pala, may extra pa kong anim na scroll dito, para apat na beses kong magawa yung Rising Twin Dragons ko. Maganda yata ang gumagalaw na target para sa Soshouryuu ko! You guys are perfectfor it! Ano sa tingin mo, Neji?" tanong ng Weapons Mistress, sabay lingon kay Neji, tapos kindat para sabihin dalawa lang naman talaga ang hawak nyang scroll, at Hindi walo. Buti na lang, di yun nakita ng mga fangirls.

"Ehe. . . Ehehehe. . . 'To naman, nagbibiro lang kami. . ." Halatanag takot sa mukha nilang lahat. Lumapit si Neji at may binturong kay Tenten.

"Tara, patahimikin na natin sila?" tanong ni genius, pagkatapos bulungan si Tenten.

"Sure, my pleasure." sagot ng dalaga, sabay ngiti, topped with a little hint of mischievousness.

"Girls, get a load of this. . ."ani Neji.

"Oro? Iiiiieeeee!!!!" Ano nakita nila, ika nyo?

Sila Neji at Tenten lang naman. Nagme-make-out session. Sa harap nila. Boo-yah!

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE**_**: Well, people, there yah go! Another fic, YOSH! Review, plox???????? Parang awa nyo na!!!!! Hehe. . . . . Ahem. Pride check. O sya, ja ne!**


End file.
